amnésique
by krsnik
Summary: difficilement j'ouvre les yeux, la lumière d'un néon me fait mal aux yeux mais j'insiste... mais où suis-je ? Et surtout qui suis-je ?  Quand une jeune fille oublie son passé et se retrouve seule avec un simple bout de papier en poche... yuri lemon
1. chapitre 1 : le reveil

**Me revoilà partie pour un shiznat je crois que j'aime commencer avec beaucoup d'incertitude et me plonger moi, mon héroïne (et vous lecteur(trices)) dans le doute**

**une fois encore les personnage de Mai Hime ne m'appartiennes pas (ou du moins pas encore ) je ne fait que les mettre dans des histoires scabreuse qui ne sont que le résultat de mes délires et... enfin on s'en tape lisez lisez !**

* * *

Qui suis-je ? Le savez-vous vraiment ? Non sûrement pas, probablement pas, certainement pas mais rassurez vous moi-même je ne suis pas bien sure de le savoir.

Recommençons simplement avec les informations dont je suis le plus sure je suis une fille d'une vingtaine d'années, ou un peu moins… disons dix sept ! Voilà dix sept me convient parfaitement. En regardant dans la glace je voit une personne qui semble être moi, enfin peut être, pour tout vous dire je n'en ai aucune idée. Je passe ma main sur mon visage, bon voilà je peut vous dire à quoi je ressemble, je suis assez belle je trouve avec mes grand cheveux noires, mes yeux verts sauvages et mon visage fin.

Oui je m'aime bien, je me convient parfaitement si je n'avais pas l'aire aussi fatiguée je serais sublime. Je regarde mes jambe, je doit taper dans le mètre 70 donc plutôt grande sans l'être trop .En passant ma main sur mon corps je peut deviner que j'ai d'assez beau seins : ni trop gros ni trop petits, un ventre tout a fait convenable et des cuisses musclées mais féminines.

Voilà je sais à peu près à quoi je ressemble, maintenant je voudrais savoir où je suis ? Quelqu'un sais ? Moi pas, enfin sûrement, c'est encore confus dans ma tête, comme le reste d'ailleurs j'en viens à me poser des question anodine comme : quel est mon prénom ?

Mais chaque chose en son temps.  
Bref je regarde autour de moi je suis dans une pièce sans couleur, une odeur spéciale a investit la pièce, un odeur de médicament, à ma droite un pot de fleurs fanée, je ne saurais pas trop vous dire pourquoi mais je n'aime pas trop cet endroit je m'y sens prisonnière et cela me dérange, Ha ! Voilà une nouvelle découverte sur moi, petite victoire sur mon incapacité à me souvenir qui je suis ! Je n'aime pas être enfermée, non je hais cela serais plus juste, oui je suis une femme libre, enfin je me sens comme ceci.

Il y a des vêtement sur une chaise à ma droite et comme je suis seule dans la pièce je suppose qu'ils sont à moi mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, non vraiment ce blouson noire en cuir est vraiment beau, le pantalon jean est sympas enfin je me dit que si se sont mes affaires il est normale qu'elles me plaisent nes-ce pas ?

Je fait mes poches et n'y trouve qu'une lettre de papier chiffonnée avec quelques mots dessus :

**Mon amie, mon amour**

**J'ai eu tant de mal à te le dire la première fois, je dois te l'avouer**

**J'ai encore mal de ton manque de réponse.**

**C'est un peu comme si tu me préparais à ton refus,**

**Je suis terrorisée à l'idée que tu me haïsse,**

**C'est lâche mais je ne supporte plus te croiser jours après jours et que tu m'esquives.**

**Je vais partir à jamais désolée de ne pouvoir te donner l'amitié que tu voudrais,**

**Mon train partiras à dix heures de la gare Est de la ville.**

**Tu es la seule qui peut me retenir je ne t'oublierais jamais, je ne vit que pour t'aimer**

** Je t'aime Shizuru**

Shizuru … ce nom résonne en moi sans trouver l'écho recherché, qui est-tu ? Une fille amoureuse de moi ? Et moi je suis quoi pour toi ? Je n'arrive même pas à me rappeler ton visage pardonne moi tu était sans doute très attachée à moi…

je regarde la date de la lettre et celle qu'indique la TV de ma chambre, ironiquement cela fait pile un moi que j'ai reçus cette lettre, un moi pile donc que tu es partie … toi, la seule à savoir qui je suis.

Je touche mes joues hein ? Je suis en pleurs ? Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte, qui es-tu ? Shizuru … ton nom résonne dans ma tête et me martel le cerveau sans répit il me tord l'estomac et me rend dingue, ton seul nom me fait perdre la maîtrise de mon corps entier. Je place ma tête dans mes mains et me met à hurler. Mon dieu sa fait mal, je ferme les yeux, mon dieu je souffre, je vomit sur le plastique du sol sans gêne, et je pleure, seigneur je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps, je m'entend sangloter ton prénom : Shizuru !

Soudain la porte s'ouvre sur trois femmes complètement affolées j'aperçois leur badges qui me confirme que se sont toutes trois des infirmières. L'une d'elle me plaque sur le lit alors que l'autre m'injecte quelque chose, peu à peu la douleur s'estompe pour n'être plus qu'un souvenir lointain.

Je n'ai plus mal mais je ne vais pas mieux pour autant je me sens vide, vide, moche et enfermée. Je doit quitter cet endroit et trouver cette inconnue, cette Shizuru mon salut en dépend, mais la tentation est trop forte et je laisse les médicaments m'emporter au pays de Morphée.

* * *

**voilà ainsi s'achève mon premier chapitre . **

**assez court il est vrai mais je ne fait pas dans le long je m'y ennui trop vite enfin avec cet écrit j'ai peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de peu lisible review ?**


	2. chapitre deux : second reveil

**pour commencer merci pour vas reviews sa fait toujours plaisir j'espère que vous aimez mon histoire ! **

**voilà la suite des aventures de notre jeune amnésique va t'elle savoir qui elle est ? Va t'elle retrouver cette Shizuru ? lisez vous saurez !**

* * *

Second réveil, me revoilà, je suis toujours allongée et la TV m'informe que mon sommeil à duré deux jours, que ferais-je si je n'avais pas eu cette petite boite très pratique un petit sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres en même temps que je fait le tour de mes membres : je bouge les jambes les mollets, les cuisses, les hanches, le torse, les épaules, les bras, les poignets, les doigts… parfait tout fonctionne à merveille, je m'assoit difficilement sur le bord de mon lit et pose les pieds par terre, ceux-ci sembles encore dans leurs période d'hibernation et me refusent catégoriquement la position debout mais je la leur impose car durant mon sommeil j'ai pris une décision unanime avec moi-même je vais retrouver Shizuru, je doit savoir qui elle est, et qu'elle me dise qui je suis, je doit savoir pourquoi penser à elle me met dans cet état de vide permanent alors que je ne me souvient pas de son visage.

Après quelques difficultés je me met debout et commence à enfiler mes affaires, me voilà prête à partir, j'effectue encore difficilement les derniers pas jusqu'à ma porte et l'ouvre, tout est calme à cet étage, tant mieux, je note le numéro de ma chambre et commence à partir à la vitesse d'un escargot dressé pour la course, autant vous dire que je prend l'ascenseur et ce dernier met des heures avant d'arriver.

Me voilà enfin à l'accueil, il y a déjà plus de monde je me dirige vers une nana qui semble en pleine séance de manucure, elle lève à peine la tête quand je lui demande :

« Excusez moi je voudrais savoir qui est dans la chambre 409 si-il-vous plaît ? Et si une jeune fille est venue lui rendre visite ? »

La blonde me toise du regarde en me jugeant rapidement de bas en haut et me répond avec un dédain peut commun :

« Vous êtes de la famille ?

-heu… C'est vrai que dois-je répondre ?... si on veut

-si on veut ? C'est sa on me la fait pas à moi vous êtes encore un tabloïd qui veut prendre une photo en douce aller dégagez fissa ou je vous colle la sécurité au cul ! »

Je suis abasourdie, un tabloïd ? Pourquoi faire ? Non elle c'est sûrement gourée de chambre mais je ne m'attarde pas car elle semble prête à appeler la sécurité et l'idée de me faire sortir par deux gaillards costaux et brutaux ne me plaît qu'à moitié aussi je sort prestement.

« Bon par où commencer… ? » C'est vrai je n'ai aucune idée de qui je suis ni d'où je vit, je décide de commencer par la gare de l'est, après avoir demandée mon chemin à quelques personne je trouve assez vite, je pénètre dans la gare : un petit édifice simple mais raffiné qui a su se préserver des ravages du temps, enfin c'est ce qu'indique la brochure pour moi ce n'es qu'une gare plutôt petite et moche en fait…

En passant devant un kiosque à journaux il me vient un idée je m'approche et demande à tout hasard :

« -Bonjour madame je voudrais savoir si vous avez toujours le journal du moi dernier, celui du 17 mars ? »

La femme propriétaire du stand me regarde et sourit :

-Vous avez de la chance j'avais gardé un exemplaire pour le lire chez moi mais je l'ai oublié ici »

Je la remercie et commence à feuilleter le magasine

« -Pourquoi l'aviez-vous gardé ? » demande-je alors que je tourne la première page

Elle remet en place sa chevelure rouge et me dit qu'une de ses idole à eu un accident ce jour là : Natsuki Kuga une femme pilote hors paire, elle me dit qu'elle me ressemble beaucoup en souriant un peu alors que je découvre avec effroi mon visage sur le magasine, je commence à lire

_« Ce matin à 09 H 46 les ambulances ont emmenées la plus jeune et talentueuse motarde de Fukka, il semblerais qu'elle ai eu un accident de moto (sur la page de droite on pouvais voir l'engin défoncé ce qui fit un petit pincement au cœur) son état est grave alors qu'elle viens d'être transférée à l'hôpital Saint Juste chambre 409 nous n'en savons pas plus pour le moment mais nous vous tiendrons informés dès que nous aurons du nouveau »_

La nouvelle me tombe dessus comme un boulet de canon je continue un peu et voit que le reste de la page est rempli d'hommages d'autres coureurs envers moi. Un peu abasourdit je relève la tête vers la marchande journaux qui semble avoir compris que quelque chose ne tournais pas rond puisqu'elle sourit à pleines dents.

« -Vous savez… Je crois que je suis Natsuki Kuga …

-Je le crois aussi répond t'elle en souriant »

Puis elle me sert la main, dit qu'elle s'appel Nao et qu'elle veut m'inviter à manger chez elle, j'accepte n'ayant pas d'autre endroit où aller, elle me prépare un repas simple et je mange alors qu'elle me fait une biographie quasi complète de ma vie avant l'accident, elle me raconte comment j'ai remportée avec brio plusieurs tournois internationaux et comment j'ai remportée une course sur le plus grand pilote de tous les temps après moi Kanzaki Reito. J'écoute son récit découvrant mes prouesses avec je doit l'avouer un certain amusement puis j'ose la question fatidique :

« - Et à propos de Shizuru ? Vous savez quelque chose ? »

Elle me fait non de la tête avant de réfléchir un peu puis soudain elle s'écrie

« -Elle ne serais pas brune avec des yeux rouges, grande et belle à faire tomber n'importe quel homme à sa botte ?

-Je suis désolée je ne sais plus, je sais juste qu'elle s'appel Shizuru et qu'elle se trouvait à la gare à dix heures le dix sept Mars, je sais qu'elle espérais me voir venir mais … »

Ma voie connaît alors une petite mort et Nao me réconforte en m'apportant une bière

« -Il y avait bien une femme ce jour là et quand dix heures à sonné et que le train s'apprêtais à partir elle c'est mise à pleurée comme jamais je n'ai vu quelqu'un pleurer c'était vraiment triste, en y repensant sa me file encore le bourdon … »

Je bois ses paroles en même temps que le liquide alcoolisé glisse dans ma bouche, mes yeux s'égrènent à nouveau de larmes et je sens que c'est elle, ce doit être Shizuru, ma pauvre, comme tu as du souffrir de mon absence, je ressent ta douleur au plus profond de moi, Shizuru es ce que tu souffre toujours à cause de moi, sache que si pour me faire pardonner je doit souffrir, il faut que tu le sache je souffre, j'ai mal à en crever, mal au crâne, mal au cœur, tout recommence ma tête me lance mes intestins se jouent de moi provoquant le retour des rares aliment que j'ai put ingurgiter, Mes jambes trouvent d'elles même l'évier de Nao, je hurle, j'ai mal, bon sang, j'ai un mal de chien, mon souffle accélère pour se couper d'un coup, mes muscles se bandent sans mon accord je sens une vague d'adrénaline me parcourir, je me relève en crise totale et hurle sur la malheureuse Nao

« Par ou est elle partie ? »

La jeune femme me regarde tétanisée elle ne sait plus quoi faire et j'ai envie de lui hurler que moi non plus qu je doit juste partir, trouver Shizuru, la toucher lui dire que je suis là, que je viens pour elle, que je ne la laisserais plus jamais pleurer que sans elle je suis perdue, que sans son visage je ne suis rien, que je me hait d'être ainsi sans pour autant pouvoir me souvenir d'elle. Merde il faut que je sache ce qu'elle m'a fait, je veut savoir pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être amputée d'avoir perdue la chose la plus précieuse que je possède, d'avoir une plaie non cicatrisée, je doit la voir et la supplier de me réparer . Il faut qu'elle me libère de l'emprise qu'elle a sur moi ou qu'elle me possède comme jamais personne ne l'a fait.

Nao assiste impuissante à ma crise elle ne peut rien faire, elle le sait, je le sait elle me dit juste « Tokyo, la femme est partie à Tokyo » Je la remercie du regard et part de chez elle en courant, je m'engage dans la rue, mes jambes me portent, au contraire de mon cerveau elles semblent savoir où aller, je passe une rue, deux mon cœur hurle dans ma poitrine, j'ai mal mais mes jambes ne s'arrêtent pas elle me poussent et me soumettent à leur course effrénée en direction de ? Tokyo ? Voilà ou je vais mais Tokyo n'est pas la porte à côté, rien à faire mes pieds continuent, je ne suis plus très endurante après un mois à dormir mais elles s'en fichent je hurle de douleur et repart de plus belle dans la rue quelques passants se retournent interloqués sur moi mais je m'en fout à chaque pas mon cerveau me rappel la raison de ma course : Shizuru, Shizuru, Shizuru ! Je crie son prénom en courant à perdre haleine. Je ne pourrais pas vous dire combien de temps j'ai courue ainsi, je suis sortie de la ville, j'ai traversée plusieurs bois et rivières, je suis trempée de sueur et d'eau, j'ai faim et froid, je ne sais pas où aller, je continue ma course dans les bois en pleurs, après tout je ne sais même pas où elle est dans Tokyo qui est une ville immense, je n'ai nulle part où aller, rien à manger… Je voudrais mourir vite qu'on en finisse si c'est pour te chercher en vain. Sa y es mes jambes me lâchent je suis à bout agenouillée sur la route.

Une voiture s'arrête devant moi et quelqu'un en sort mais je ne vois plus rien, un voile blanc recouvre mes yeux et il me semble distinguer une silhouette féminine au loin, « Shizuru » je murmure me laissant aller vers un sommeil profond.

* * *

**et voilà Natsuki passe vraiment son temps à dormir pfff ... alors qui est dans cette voiture ? j'ai vraiment envie de le savoir pas vous ?**


	3. Chapitre trois : dénouement

**voilà le dernier chapitre je remercie yuri-fan-kanazuki pour la traduction et vous toutes qui avez continuée à lire ma fiction mais toute de suite ! La suite ! **

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux : je suis chez quelqu'un, en tournant la tête, je découvre une photo de famille où se tiennent par la main une petite rousse et un grand brun rougissant, à leurs pieds se trouve une petite fille qui leurs ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Soudain la porte s'ouvre sur la femme du cadre elle me voit et sourit en annonçant :

« -Bonjour tu vas mieux ? Je m'appelle Mai Tokiha tu as perdue connaissance sur la route devant notre voiture et je t'ai soignée mais il faut que tu mange maintenant.

-heu… merci mais je doit partir à Tokyo, je suis pressée et je cherche quelqu'un.

-Sûrement pas ! Tu sais à quelle distance est Tokyo, elle soupire, mange et je t'y emmène »

Son ton ne souffrira pas la contestation je le sens, et puis de toute façon elle a raison, et une voiture ne sera pas de trop. Sous son regard protecteur j'avale en quatrième vitesse mon repas, il y manque quelque chose mais je ne saurais dire quoi… Une fois finit elle me sourit, toujours de la même façon, et cela me rassure un peu. Elle me tend mes affaires en m'expliquant combien il était dangereux de courir dans la nature comme je l'avais fait et après un savon d'une bonne demi-heure et une discussion commune de vingt minutes où je lui expliquais ce qu'il m'était arrivé, elle préparait ses affaires pour partir sur Tokyo avec moi :

« -Je suppose que tu ne sais pas où dormir sur place ?

-heu… non, répondis-je confuse.

-Bon j'ai un ami sur Tokyo, il nous hébergeras gratuitement.

-heu… merci beaucoup »

La petite rousse se retourna et hurla dans le salon « Tate je pars avec cette fille à Tokyo : elle cherche quelqu'un. Ça risque de durer quelques jours » Je reconnu l'homme de la photo qui arriva un peu étonné puis il me sourit à son tour avant de me serrer la main :

« -Vous êtes ?

-Je m'appelle Natsuki enchantée, navrée de vous emprunter Mai »

Il sourit un peu embrassé par sa femme et me souhaita bonne chance. Nous étions parties depuis une heure environ et Mai continuait de me raconter sa vie : je savais où elle avait vécue, son enfance, que son frère était malade, un cancer des poumons, il était déjà fragile étant petit, puis Mai me raconta comment elle avait connu Tate, comment il avait été parfait avec elle et l'avait finalement épousé, elle me dit qu'elle avait aussi eu une fille de lui et je repensais à la photo en me demandant, si j'avais une famille moi aussi ? Après tout j'étais partie du jour au lendemain, je savais juste ce que Nao m'avait dit à savoir : ma mère était pilote comme moi et elle a perdue la vie dans une course à cause d'un défaut technique sur son engin et mon père… en fait personne ne savait qui était mon père. Sachiko, ma mère avait emportée ce secret dans la tombe où alors je l'ai su mais je ne m'en rappel plus Enfin ceci a peu d'importance, je suppose, mais je me plais à penser que j'ai peut-être un amant ou deux dans ma ville, et puis non, je ne pense pas sinon pourquoi aurais-je reçus une lettre de Shizuru ?

Les questions continuaient leur petit bonhomme de chemin dans ma tête lorsque Mai s'écria « Nous y voilà : Tokyo ! » son entrain est amusant a voir, ce n'est qu'une ville après tout mais je ne dis rien, je la laisse s'extasier devant les buildings devant nous. Voilà une nouvelle facette de ma personnalité que je découvre : je ne suis pas aussi froide que je pensais, cette réflexion me fait sourire mais cette dernière s'efface assez vite... Shizuru, connaissais-tu toi aussi ce côté de moi ? Je me sens pleurer de nouveau et Mai s'inquiète aussitôt mais je la rassure en m'excusant.

Enfin nous arrivons devant chez son ami : il possède une immense demeure, Mai sonne et un homme très baraqué vient lui ouvrir en lui annonçant que monsieur Kanzaki va la recevoir. Ce nom me dit quelque chose mais je ne sais plus où je l'ai entendu... Enfin il doit être connu ou bourré de thune pour avoir une maison pareille en plein Tokyo, avec des gardiens en plus ! N'importe quoi, je rigole un peu alors que Mai me raconte qu'elle a rencontrée Reito au lycée, qu'il est tombé amoureux d'elle mais qu'elle avait préféré Tate. Elle me disait qu'ils avaient gardés de bon rapports malgré tout et qu'elle était très proche de sa petite sœur Mikoto. Je ruminais encore le prénom de Reito Kanzaki en cherchant sa provenance alors que je sortais de la voiture quand un jeune homme vint nous accueillir sur la porte. Mai le salua :

« -Bonjour Reito cela faisait longtemps, je suis venue avec une amie elle s'appelle …

-Kuga ? Demanda ce dernier complètement éberlué.

-Oui, et vous êtes Reito non ?

-Maa exacte j'ignorais que vous étiez sortie de l'hôpital.

-J'ai légèrement avancée ma date de sortie, il fallait que je trouve quelqu'un. Je peux savoir où nous nous sommes rencontrés ?

- Exactement, je ne sais plus... enfin la dernière fois que l'on s'est vus vous m'avez dérobé le titre de triple champion du monde à la course lors de la rencontre junior - señor »

Il me tapota l'épaule, mais bien sure ! Nao m'en a parlée : Kanzaki Reito c'est un coureur. J'assimile les informations pour ne rien oublier encore une fois. Bon voilà où en sommes nous à présent : je m'appelle Natsuki Kuga, j'ai dix sept ans, je suis une motarde championne dans la catégorie junior, ma mère était aussi une championne et elle est morte lors d'une course, j'ai une amie du nom de Shizuru qui est folle amoureuse de moi et qui est partie à Tokyo à cause de moi il y a un mois. Je suis moi-même à Tokyo pour la retrouver car je me sens vide sans elle, Reito, un pilote, avec qui j'ai couru et vaincu, m'héberge avec une amie chez lui. Voilà qui me semble une assez bonne description des certitudes que j'ai acquises en 24 heures mais ce n'est pas assez, pas encore... Shizuru je veux connaître ton visage, je veux m'excuser encore et encore toujours plus de t'avoir fait du mal, je veux savoir qui je suis toute entière. Il faut que je me calme, je respire profondément, aller inspire, expire … voilà comme ça c'est bien : ne t'emporte pas. Flûte malgré tous mes efforts je sens mon cœur s'emballer à nouveau.

« -Je... j'y vais, je serais de retour ce soir bye » dis-je en partant en courant.

Une fois de plus les gens me regardent bizarrement mais une fois encore, cela m'est complètement égale. Je cours, encore et toujours, et mon cœur accélère, et mon corps aussi : il fond à une vitesse prodigieuse dans la foule, sans entrer en contacte avec la masse, je glisse, je vole au-dessus de tous sans impunité, à la recherche de cette mystérieuse femme dont j'ignore jusqu'au visage mais qui m'obsède. Ma course durait bien depuis plusieurs heures lorsque je consens à m'arrêter à un feu rouge.

Je reprends un peu mes esprits… allons Natsuki, tu es stupide : tu comptais vraiment trouver dans la rue quelqu'un dont tu ignore le visage ? Je me gifle mentalement en relevant la tête quand soudain au hasard de toute cette cohue qui m'entoure je la vois, oui je suis sûre que c'est elle ! Grande, brune, les yeux cramoisis, un accent venant de Kyoto reconnaissable entre mille. Sa vue me percute plein fouet en même temps que mes souvenirs refont leur apparition : je me souviens de ma vie d'avant, de notre rencontre dans ce parc en fleur, de tes sermons à mon égard, de nos moments passés ensembles, de nos joies, de nos peines et puis je me rappel comme si c'était hier de ta déclaration, les larmes coulant à flot sur mes joues alors que je me rappel ce jour là d'avoir trouvée par hasard ta lettre dans ma poche, bien trop tard. Je me rappel avoir enfourchée ma moto et avoir roulée aussi vite que possible pour te rejoindre, pour te dire de ne pas partir, pour te dire que je me foutais du reste du monde, du regard que pouvait avoir les autres sur moi, j'ai foncé pour pouvoir te dire que je t'aime aussi et pour te supplier de finir ta vie avec moi, et puis il y a eu cette flaque d'eau sur la route, je l'aurais évitée facilement en temps normal mais l'idée de te louper m'obsédait et malgré la stupidité de mon geste, j'ai accélérée encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tout devienne noir. Mais tu es là Shizuru, je m'enfonce sur la route sous le regard effrayé des passants et automobilistes et je hurle :

« Shizuru ! Shizuru ! Je t'en supplie regarde-moi, je suis là ! Je suis Natsuki ! »

Je pleure et ma voie est étouffée par les klaxons mais tu te retourne et nos regards se croisent le temps d'une seconde. Tes yeux semblent ne pas en revenir, il y a de quoi : je n'ai jamais pleuré, enfin, j'étais comme ça avant, et puis je suis là, les larmes coulent sur tes joues aussi et je franchis les derniers mètres qui me séparaient de toi. Comment faire Shizuru ? Je veux tant te prendre dans mes bras mais je ne sais pas si … trop tard mes bras entourent déjà ton corps, je te sens vibrer, je tremble aussi et plonge ma tête dans ton cou : je respire ton odeur et me sens revivre. Tes bras passent timidement autour de ma taille et tu me sers contre toi, j'entends ton cœur battre et tambouriner dans ta poitrine, je veux te dire que le mien fait exactement pareil, je veux te dire tellement de choses Shizuru mais les seuls mots que je parviens à laisser s'échapper sont :

« -Je suis désolée Shizuru, je ne te laisserais plus jamais partir »

Tes magnifiques yeux plongent dans les miens, une lueur d'incompréhension est palpable dans chaque un d'eux, comme si tu n'étais pas sure de ce que je venais de t'avouer après toute ces années. Ma main droite remonte lentement sur ta joue, et sèche tes larmes puis timidement mes lèvres rencontrent les tiennes et mes joues rougissent d'abords de gène puis de plaisir, tes lèvres Shizuru… je me rends compte à quel point j'ai désiré m'en emparer de la sorte sans jamais me l'avouer, puis je fais l'agréable découverte de ta langue. Je te laisse venir me titiller la langue de la tienne devenue espiègle, ce baiser me procure le plus délicieux des sentiments Shizuru.

Et dans tes bras je me sens enfin complète. Puis nous nous séparons et rougissons alors que nous nous apercevons de l'endroit où nous sommes et du regard insistant de quelques passants à notre égard. J'ai tant de chose à te dire mais tu m'amènes déjà dans ta ville, les rues se croisent et s'entrecroisent devant nous mais tu ne sembles que trop bien t'en accommoder et, rapidement nous arrivons devant un petit appartement. Tu m'indique que tu habite ici, et nous montons main dans la main. J'entre dans ton appartement, il est un peu petit par rapport à ton ancienne maison, et tout est dans un bordel monstre, tes cartons ne sont pas défais et les tasses de thé s'empilent sans pudeur dans ton évier. Il me semble qu'une discussion s'impose entre nous : je veux savoir ce que tu as fait sans moi, durant tout ce mois, je veux savoir si tu vis seule, et je veux vivre avec toi ma Shizuru mais je n'arrive pas à te le dire... voilà : de longues secondes passent ainsi alors que nous nous regardons dans les yeux assises face à face. Puis dans un geste trop calme pour masquer ton excitation palpable tu me demandes :

« -Donc Natsuki ? Que fais-tu à Tokyo ? »

Je ne sais plus quoi dire et je me contente de sortir sa lettre de ma poche en rougissant

« -Je … je suis venue pour toi.

-Ara Natsuki n'aurait pas du faire tout ce chemin pour moi, ses fans doivent être bien tristes de ne pas la voir courir aujourd'hui.

-Je… pardon …

-Pardon de quoi Natsuki ? Tu as pris ta décision ce jour-là en m'abandonnant, tu m'as brisé le cœur et tu crois pouvoir te pointer ici et… et m'embrasser je… je ne sais plus quoi faire ! »

Quel talent ! J'arrive à faire pleurer deux fois dans la même journée la personne la plus chère à mon cœur.

« -Je sais que je suis irrécupérable Shizuru, ce jour-là… j'aurais dû trouver ta lettre bien avant, j'aurais dû rouler lentement et probablement avec un casque mais tu me connais je ne supporte pas d'être enfermée même par un casque et puis je me suis dit que dix minutes pour faire la route c'était jouable… pardon Shizuru. »

Ma brune balbutie, elle ne comprend pas, elle n'a sûrement pas lut les journaux depuis quelques temps aussi je sors l'article que j'ai récupérée chez Nao et je lui en tend, ses yeux se posent dessus et s'embrumes de larmes.

« Ce jour-là Natsuki… Reprend-t-elle timidement… Tu allais à la gare Est ?

-Oui

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que… Je prends mon courage à deux mains … Je ne voulais pas que tu partes, et parce que je voulais te le dire Shizuru… Je t'aime »

Tu t'approches lentement de moi, tes lèvres frissonnent déjà en prévision notre prochain contact, ma tension monte et je sens que la tienne aussi, mes mains viennent se caler sur tes joues et approchent ton visage du mien, enfin nos épidermes se rejoignent, ce contact électrise chaque partie de mon corps qui ne se satisfait déjà plus de tes lèvres. Répondant à mes attentes profondes, je m'empare de ta langue sous tes yeux ébahis, ma Shizuru, mon ange je veux te faire découvrir des choses bien plus inconvenantes encore et les découvrir à mon tour, tout les « je t'aime » du monde ne saurait exprimer ce que je ressens pour toi. Non mais attends, depuis quand je suis fleur bleue moi ? Enfin rien à foutre ma Shizuru, je me concentre à nouveau sur notre baiser que nous n'interrompons que pour respirer. J'en veux encore Shizuru et ton regard m'indique que toi aussi, je glisse mes lèvres sur ton cou, imposant ma marque et mon odeur au passage, tu m'appartiens ma Shizuru, à moi et à personne d'autre et tes râles de plaisir me soumettent à ta volonté.

Je prends un malin plaisir à glisser mes lèvres sur ton cou, à mordiller tes lobes d'oreilles, à frôler tes lèvres sans pour autant m'y égarer, je te fais languir une fois encore, mais ta respiration au creux de mon cou provoque en moi de terribles sensations et mes mains deviennent désireuses de ton magnifique corps.

Je les laisse glisser, de façon espiègle sur toi, dénudant tes épaules encore plus, je te dévore le cou alors que tes bras viennent se poser autour de mon cou et que tu nous entraîne sur ton sofa, ton souffle court vient s'écraser sur ma nuque, multipliant mes frissons et mon désir de toi. L'atmosphère devient plus pesante et ne s'élève dans l'aire que tes petits cris de plaisir quand ma main viens jouer sur l'un de tes seins, sous ta fine chemise, elle caresse ton sein gauche, le masse comme un bien précieux. Mes baisers se font plus insistants sur ta nuque et je les descends un peu sur ton buste, tu caresses mes cheveux, la tête perdue vers l'arrière, ton bassin remonte, cherchant mon contact, mais je suis là Shizuru, je te touche et je te sens. J'ouvre sans cérémonies ton vêtement, dernier rempart entre ma bouche et tes seins et aussitôt cette dernière s'affaire sur ta peau nouvellement dénudée. La vue de tes seins me comble de bonheur et m'excite au plus haut point, je laisse ma langue glisser entre tes deux seins et remonter jusqu'à tes lèvres, ton baiser fougueux me rappel ton désir de moi devenu ardent, je ravage ta bouche alors que ma main restée vacante jusque là dessine un trait jusqu'à ton jean, d'un tour de main experte j'ouvre ton pantalon et glisse ma main sur ton string. Il est déjà tout humide et je devine tes rougeurs dans la pénombre, cette petite victoire seras pour moi mon amour, je souris dans notre échange linguistique alors que tu love tes jambes autour de ma taille, m'intimant de te prendre en douceur mais de le faire maintenant, tu halète « Je t'en supplie Natsuki, prends-moi » Ta voix fiévreuse me saisit aux entrailles et me pousse à délaisser une nouvelle fois ta bouche au profit de tes téton durcis par ton plaisir , je les mordilles et les lèche « Humm… Shizuru… ton corps… il est si bon » Les mots m'échappent dans une voix rauque que je reconnais à peine, ton bassin ondule sous les caresse de mon autre main sur ton intimité, je quitte tes seins pour partir à la découverte de ma nouvelle trouvaille plus en bas de ton corps. Je ralentis en arrivant sur ton dernier vêtement et croise l'espace d'un instant ton regard qui me supplie de le faire, je te caresse la joue « je t'aime Shizuru » dis-je avant de t'enlever lentement ton dernier bout de tissu avec mes dents, puis je remonte en déposant des baisers sur tes cuisses remontant indubitablement sur ton entre jambes, tu soupir de plaisir de nombreuses fois et tes cuisses s'écartent d'elles même sur mon passage, affichant à l'outrance ton trésor, mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Non Shizuru je te trouve très belle là aussi, je lèche le haut de ta cuisse et remonte toujours plus haut, tu gémit alors que ma langue s'aventure sur ton pubis, ton clitoris et tes lèvres, encore une fois je ne peux que me délecter de ton goût, tu es tellement mouillée mon ange, je veux te hurler que je ressens le même plaisir que toi mais mes gestes le font pour moi, mes mains agrippent tes fesses et te relève un peu alors que je te pénètre avec ma langue. Tu t'attendais probablement à mes doigts et tu es surprise, mais tu aime ça, tu gémis en glissant tes mains dans mes cheveux, en me poussant plus profond en toi, je commence des mouvements de va et viens avec ma tête, tu hurle ton plaisir, l'exposant sans gêne à la face du monde, si tu savais comme j'ai rêvée de ce moment mon amour, tu le sais, tu l'as autant espéré que moi sinon plus. Je goûte au fruit de ton plaisir, chatouillant d'un doigt ton clitoris et te pénétrant avec tendresse et passion de ma langue, mon prénom résonne dans ta bouche de plus en plus fort alors que tu tentes de te relever pour trouver toi aussi ma virginité mais mes assauts son trop forts à présent et en te relevant tu provoque une contraction de ton corps sur ma langue, tu retombe en arrière alors que tout tes muscles se contractent ensembles de longues secondes. Shizuru, enfin, je possède ton premier orgasme, je récupère chaque parcelle de ton jus de femme. Tu tombe fatiguée sur ce même sofa, témoin de l'union de notre amour pour la première fois, je te recouvre d'un couverture et vient me blottir contre toi, mes bras glissent autour de tes hanches pour te garder près de moi et, alors que Morphée nous emporte nous échangeons nos dernières paroles de la nuit.

« -Je t'aime Shizuru, je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir.

_ Je t'aime aussi Natsuki, oh je t'aime tellement »


End file.
